


My Boyo

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, bj, top/bottom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Smut shorts with you and the cowboys!





	My Boyo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here again!
> 
> I wanted to do shorts on male!readers with the daddiest boys in Red Dead! I do feel bad; not many boyo’s get some love! Saysthepersonwhodoesfemale!Readers-*Shot!*
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> enjoy!

##  **Kieran Duffy**

“Ah! Hah, ahh! _____! _____!” Kieran muffled into the pillow as he hugged it, his ass in the air as you fucked from behind. You loved how vocal your boy was when you fucked his tight ass, gripping his hips to pull him back to slap against your hips. “Mmm!” He cried out again, his cock bouncing every time you pounded into him.

“Ngh...That’s it, Kieran. You are doing so well...Taking me so good” You growled out as you went balls deep inside him, Kieran’s small body shaking underneath you. “Oh god, boy...Your ass is so good. Oh, I can fuck this ass all night...” You muttered as you panted, watching him coming undone already. You leaned forward, so your hand went around to grab his heated cock, gripping his shaft to pump it. “Oh, your ass clamped down on me. Do you love it when I touch you?” You muttered against his ear, placing kisses on his neck, which made him shutter.

“_____...Please..! Can I come? I want to come-Ah! S-So baaad!” He desperately begged you; seeing small tears leaking out of his eyes since you kept stopping him from coming. “AH!” He cried out in surprise when you pumped his shaft quickly, making the poor boy see stars.

“Come for me, Kieran.” You whispered. You didn’t need to repeat, your lover finally coming, his cum spraying on the bed. “Ngh!” You felt his ass tighten up around your cock, your thrusts going harder and faster for you to come, Kieran whimpering as you pounded into his sensitive ass. “Fuck!” You growled out as you came, cumming inside his ass which spilt out of him. Your cum leaked out of his ass and down his balls, now dripping on the bed. “Hah...Ah...Damn, boy.” You breathed out.

You pulled out of him and took him into an embrace, kissing his forehead. “You did so well, Kieran...I am proud of you. You okay?” You asked, gently rubbing his ass and back to ease him.

Kieran hummed and smiled, such a puppy after sex. “Yes...Thank you so much.” He hummed out, snuggling into your neck which made you chuckle.

“Good boy...”

##  **Dutch Van Der Linde**

“That’s it, boy...Take all of me in,” Dutch grunted out as he gripped your hair, shoving his thick cock down your throat. You muffled around him, tugging the ropes which were tied behind your back. “Oooh good...So good for daddy.” He purred out with a grin as he sat on the bed with parted legs so you can have enough room.

“Mmn...Mmn...” You moaned around his cock, wanting Dutch to touch you since your cock was getting uncomfortably tight in your pants, sometimes bucking your hips, so he got the hint. Oh, he knew it wasn’t going to do anything about for now. “Mn!” You gasped when his whole shaft went down your throat, his black curls against your nose. “Mm!” You groaned at how big he was, you could barely take him in your mouth, but it was so worth it.

“Hah...I’m gettin’ close, boy. You are goin’ to take all of me in.” Dutch grunted as he gripped your hair, bucking his hips up to thrust his cock into your mouth. “Fuuuuck, I do love that slutty mouth of yours, boy. Ngh...” Dutch groaned as he felt close, soon shoving your head down as he came. Your eyes water, swallowing down his cum until there was nothing left, Dutch soon pulling your head back when you were done.

“Ah, there we go. Look how handsome you are.” He chuckled as he rubbed your cheek, seeing your eyes fogged up and your lips swollen. “Now...Is it time to deal with your problem?” He raised a brow teasingly, his shoe pressing up against your hard cock in your pants, the rough friction making you groan.

“Yes, daddy...”

##  **Lenny Summers**

“You alright there?” You asked softly as you rested back on the chair, watching Lenny raising and lowering himself on to you, his actions making you softly dig your nails into his hips. “Ngh...No need to go over your limit for me.” You muttered.

“Hah, I’m fine,” Lenny muttered out, his hand holding onto your shoulder for support as he ground down on you, letting out soft moans when he let your cock go all the way inside him. “Ngh..! Damn, just never...”

“I know.” You brought him close for a sweet kiss, your hand going between your bodies to grab his cock, pumping his shaft. “There we go...Fuck, that made you tighten up, huh?” You chuckled softly, bucking up into him. “You can come, Lenny...I want to see you come around my cock.” You grunted out as you looked up at him. Lenny was not used to taking a mans cock, so you went slow on him, not minding if he came before you. It was his night.

“Shit..! You tease,” Lenny grunted, moving a bit faster when you pleasured him with your hand. “Don’t, I-I don’t want to come yet.” He groaned. You didn’t stop; you pumped your fist quicker, which made him cry out. “_____..! Don’t, I’m-!” You gave one hard thrust up which hit his end, making the men gasped as he came. His cum sprayed on your hand and stomach, still pumping him to get every drop of cum out. “Fuck...”

“Damn, Lenny. You did so well.” You moved your body up to kiss his forehead, holding him close but he punched you in the stomach. “Ow..!”

“I said I didn’t want to come yet, Idiot..!”

##  **Hosea Matthews**

“Mm..! Mmm!”

“Now, now, boy. I told you to wait.” Hosea hummed as he lowered his newspaper, looking at your naked form on his bed. Your legs were wide open, your wrists tied to the bed and a plug up your ass. You lay there for what felt like forever and just wanted Hosea to fuck the shit of you, your cock twitching for attention, for anything! Hosea was sat on his chair, doing nothing but reading his paper, which drove you crazy that he gave you no attention.

You bucked your hips up, trying to get any friction to feel something, practically sobbing at how much you wanted him. “Mm..! Mnn...” You moaned, resting your head back, muffling against his handkerchief.

Hosea soon sigh as he got up, placing his paper down before walking over. “You’re so noisy, boy. I swear.” He shook his head as he looked over you. “You’re a mess, look at you.” His finger rubbed the tip of your cock, your hips quickly bucking up but he moved his hand away, which made you whine. “Poor pup.” He grinned down at you at how desperate you were.

How could you not!?

He took out his handkerchief out of your mouth, making you groan. “Daddy, daddy, please. F-Fuck me, touch me, anything..!” You begged, bucking your hips up again. “I need you, please. I can’t T-Take any more..!” You sobbed, resting your head back. “Please!”

Hosea hummed as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching you beg and thrive for the older man. “So needy, aren't you?” His hand ran along your throbbing cock, letting out a pleasant moan at the small touches. “Alright, boy.” He pulled out the plug and undid his pants as he kneeled in front of you.

“Let daddy take care of you.”

##  **Bill Williamson**

You pressed Bill against the tree more as you kissed each other, your hand wrapped around your cocks and gave long strokes. “Mmm...Fuck.” You groaned out as you rested your forehead on his, both of you bucking up, so your cocks rubbed together. “Damn, Bill...You’re fucking hot in my hand, shit.” You muttered, your thumb rubbing his hot tip.

“Ngh...Shut it.” Bill muttered as he watched his, his face flustered. He grunted when you pumped your hand faster around them, Bill closing his eyes to take in the pleasure. Bill spat on his hand before putting his hand in the back of your pants, rubbing your asshole in light circles. “Ya like that?” He grinned slightly, feeling your ass twitch by his actions.

“Bill, I...You fucking tease, I swear.” You growled before letting out a moan when he slipped his finger inside your ass, pumping it inside to add the pleasure. “Bill...”

“Thaaaat’s it, _____. I bet ya want me to fuck yer ass nice and hard, huh?” You nod your head, your hand squeezing your cocks together.

“Yes...I want to fuck you too. You’re bigger then I am, but I bet you loved getting fucked in the ass.” You grinned up at him, seeing him bit his bottom lip. Oh, he did love the idea. You kissed each other again, rough, hard and a lot of tongue. “Mmm...” It was sloppy but fuck, you two had a lot to drink tonight. “Mm...I’m close...Keep fucking me, Bill.” You grunted. Your free hand tugged his shirt to show his chest, taking one of his nipples into your mouth, making the larger man growl.

“Come then...I’m close too.” Bill groaned as his fingers pumped inside you, feeling your hand quicken. More and more pressured built inside you two until you came undone. “Ngh!” Bill finally came, his cum spraying on your hand. You did the same, getting some on your stomach. “Fuck, _____...” He grunted, pulling his finger out of you.

“Damn, Bill...Hah.” You panted, looking up at him with a grin on your face. “Back to your tent or mine?”

##  **Arthur Morgan**

“Damn, boy...” Arthur grunted as he gripped your thighs which were raised above your head, his thick cock pounding into your ass. “Pull me in anymore, and I won’t be able to pull out.” He said, letting out a deep groan.

“I wouldn’t mind that, Arthur.” You breathed out with a weak smile, your hand pumping your cock so you can climax together. “Oh, fuck, please. More...Harder, faster...Damn, Arthur.” You rested your head back and moaned, your free hand gripping the bed underneath you. You loved when Arthur took you, your ass just shaped for his cock alone.

“You sure?” He asked, raising a brow. You nod your head as you looked back at him. “Okay, just tell me to stop if it’s too much...” He grunted, his thrusts increasing. You moaned from his actions, gripping your shaft more as you pumped. But when he fucked you hard, you cried out, practically screaming. “Woah, you okay? Want me to-”

“No, No..! You hit my-Fuck!” You cried out. “Oh, Arthur! More, fuck! That is so good!” You gasped as his hips slapped against you, feeling his cock the right area in your ass, making your body spazz. “Ah! Hah! Yes, yes! Make me come, please!” You gasped out, your cock leaking with cum.

“Damn, _____. You’re clamping around me...Ngh.” The larger man grunted on top of you, his cock swelling. “Fuckin’, shit...I’m goin’ to come as well...” His hand replaced yours, pumping your cock quickly, which made you scream again by the immense pleasure. “Fuck!” He gave one final thrust as he finally came inside you, filling your ass up with his hot cum. You came after; your cum was spraying on each other's stomachs. “Hah...Ah, damn. You okay there?”

You weakly nod your head, smiling up at him. “Again...”

THE END! e u e


End file.
